


Mission accomplished

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Kylo and Hux share a bed on a mission. Kylo is sick of being a virgin, and he takes his chance.





	Mission accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> For the second week of KyluxXOXO, for the prompts Water, bed sharing, heat and first time.

The air is heavy and thick, sticking to the skin like grease. Kylo had almost forgotten what it feels like to sense the temperature of the air, not to be blinded by climate control. Hux is lying with his limbs spread to the sides, soaking up the warmth. He’s only wearing underwear, an unflattering, greyish First Order rationed pair of briefs, and he looks small without his padding. It bothers Kylo more than it should; their proximity, the vulnerability of this situation. He had only seen Hux like this a few times before, but it was never this close, and never in a bed.

Kylo closes his eyes and tries to think of something else than the elegant curve of Hux’s clavicle, or his pale, small nipple. He can hear Hux’s breathing, even and relaxed, and before he realises it, he begins to wonder what it would sound like under strain. Sweat gathers into little droplets on his skin, some rolling down his sides. He shudders, only slightly, but he knows he’s disturbed Hux, reminded him of their closeness. Startled, he doesn’t dare make more noise. It’s ludicrous; he can’t be expected to lie motionless the whole time. But the silence between them is heavy and Kylo isn’t sure if he likes the weight or not. 

He’d thought he’d be able to handle this, acted very nonchalant when Hux made the proposition. He hasn’t quite anticipated how being this close to Hux would affect him. 

Hux, relaxed and almost naked beside him, taunting him without realising. The refresher was a small and pitiful thing, with walls so thin they were practically translucent, and Kylo wasn’t one for jerking off within hearing distance of people, much less of the person starring in his fantasies. 

He takes a deep breath, and it’s as loud as blaster fire. A crazy idea forms in his mind, crystal clear in its insanity, but so, so appealing. He opens his eyes a little and watches Hux – he’s staring up at the ceiling. Kylo opens his mouth, his heart racing – he’s sure Hux must hear it. That makes him close his mouth to think this through. If he appears nervous, Hux will laugh at him. Kylo wills his body to calm down, replaying all of Hux’s possible responses. The one he wants, almost desperately, seems less and less plausible with every new scenario so Kylo shut his mind down, letting his body take control this time. This is the perfect opportunity; he’ll never get closer to Hux than now. They’re almost naked, in a bed, with nothing to do for hours until they receive intel from their contact. If Hux were to ever consider it, it would be now, when he has nothing better to do. 

“Have you ever been fucked by another man?” Kylo asks, almost too fast to be intelligible. His heart is pounding in his throat again. He can hear Hux stir a little beside him, but doesn’t turn towards him.

“I received a proper, all-inclusive Academy education,” Hux replies – centuries later, it seems to Kylo. “I was very ambitious to finish at the top of my class. You have to make sacrifices for that.”

Kylo isn’t sure what to say to that. This was not a response he’d anticipated, and he considered a lot of them. Is it a sad story, a neutral one? Should he let it go and just get to the point?”

“Was it worth it?” he asks, unable to quench his curiosity. He knows Hux well, maybe better than he’s ever known anyone else, but he still knows very little  _ about  _ Hux. Their pasts have always been an unspoken, yet agreed upon taboo. Kylo can’t recall ever getting such a blatant invitation to discuss Hux’s own with him.

“I’m here with you,” Hux replies, and Kylo’s breath hitches. He’s sure Hux can hear his heartbeat now. “Most of my classmates are either dead or serving under me.”

The words form on Kylo’s tongue but he can’t get them out past his lips.  _ I’ve never had sex with anyone.  _ He rolls them over and over, and he knows if he waits for too long, he’ll have missed his chance. 

“I’ve never had sex with anyone,” he murmurs at last. He doesn’t look at Hux, but he can hear him shuffle on the bed. 

“From experience, you haven’t missed out that much,” Hux says. Kylo feels like someone punched him in the gut. And he was  _ so sure– _

“Well, I don’t know that for myself,” he hisses, and something ugly bubbles up in his chest. Hux speaks before it can form into venomous words.

“Do you want me to have sex with you?”

Kylo stares at the ceiling. There’s a hint of orange in the corner of his eye but he can’t stand to look at Hux now. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

“I won’t sleep with you if you’re not sure. I’ve had enough regrettable sex, I refuse to feel guilty because of your uncertainty.” 

“I do,” Kylo whispers, “I do. I’d like it to be you.”

“Oh please, spare me this nonsense,” Hux mutters. Kylo frowns and turns onto his side, facing Hux.

“You just said you want me to be absolutely sure.”

Hux is leaning on his left forearm. His collarbone is more prominent now, there’s a birthmark on the skin beneath it. His expression is stern and focused, as if Kylo is some difficult battle simulation he has to pass. 

“I want you to be sure, you don’t have to pretend to be in love with me. To be honest, I’d love to kill some time, and I think you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever shared a bed with, but there’s no need to make a fuss of this.”

“For some reason, I expected you to make a bigger deal of taking my virginity,” Kylo points out, almost hurt. The words sound stupid the second they leave his mouth.

“I will, if it will make you better,” Hux shrugs, “we can make it as ritual as you want. But that doesn’t change anything. I want you, and I want your consent. I don’t care if you want me or are just taking this opportunity to finally know what sex feels like.”

“I want you,” Kylo growls and pins Hux beneath him, faster than he can react. Hux smiles. “Stars, I want you so bad.”

“I can see that,” Hux says and brushes Kylo’s crotch with one thigh. Kylo realises only now that he’s growing hard. He grinds down against Hux and breathes out. This feels almost too good, and they haven’t even started. 

Hux’s arms wrap tightly around him, then his legs. Kylo presses his mouth to the soft underside of Hux’s jaw, afraid that his lips were out of the question. Hux’s heels dig into his lower back, bringing them closer together. Kylo’s head spins, but he pulls away for long enough to stop Hux.

“I want to do this properly,” he says, “all the way through.”

“You want to fuck me?” Hux asks, trailing one hand down between Kylo’s pectorals. Kylo shakes his head.

“I want you to…” he trails off. 

“Ah, okay,” Hux says, “I haven’t done that many times, I have to warn you.”

“Then we’ll be equal at least,” Kylo smiles, encouraged. Hux rolls his eyes. 

“It will most likely be a disaster, are you sure you don’t want me to suck your dick instead? I’m pretty good at that.”

“Are you nervous?” 

“Of course I am, and so are you.”

Kylo kisses Hux after that. Hux relaxes a little beneath him, his tongue eager and swift in Kylo’s mouth. Kylo doesn’t want to be sentimental, not when Hux forbade it, but he feels, unironically, that they were made to be together. He’s kissed a few people before, but it has always been awkward, with too much saliva or teeth. Hux is perfect, and Kylo won’t deny it just because Hux doesn’t want emotions between them.

Hux’s hand slips under the waistband of Kylo’s underwear and he pulls it off a little, kneading Kylo’s asscheeks. Kylo grinds down harder and he moans when Hux’s finger traces his hole.

“Roll over,” Hux orders. Kylo obeys, falling onto his back beside Hux. He’s covered in sweat, almost too hot to move, but when Hux climbs on top of him, it’s like a blessing.

“Do you have lube?” Hux asks. 

“Uh, no,” Kylo admits, and Hux immediately stops doing the  _ thing  _ with his thigh. 

“And how exactly do you expect me to fuck you without it?” Hux raises an eyebrow as if Kylo’s fucking stupid, which he, admittedly, probably is. He didn’t get this far when he was thinking this through, he was so focused of gathering courage to even talk to Hux that it simply didn’t occur to him.   
“I don’t know, I guess I kinda hoped you’d have it,” he said. He was glad he could blame his blush on the heat.

“You hoped wrong then,” Hux deadpanned. “You know what? Let’s take a shower, clean you up. We’ll start slow, and if you’ll still haven’t had enough by the time I’m done with you, we can go and get some lube in the town.”

Kylo’s cock begged him to do anything to appease Hux, just so he would keep this up, so he nodded. Hux rolled off of him and stood up, watching Kylo as if he only now noticed him. Kylo took his time standing up, stretching to show off, and he fancied he heard Hux hum with appreciation. 

The shower took up most of the small refresher and Kylo was grateful for how enormous it was now, with the prospect of using it with Hux. Maybe it was built with this exact objective in mind. They turn to each other at the exact same time and Kylo pushes Hux against the transparisteel wall of the shower with a forceful kiss. Hux buries his hands in Kylo’s hair and pulls, enough to make Kylo feel it without hurting him, but his palms immediately move – onto Kylo’s neck, his chest, his stomach. Kylo feels like he’s being searched at a patrol in a spaceport, and he wonders if he’s ever seen porn like that. 

He stops thinking when Hux pulls his underwear down and touches his cock just as roughly. Kylo breaks their kiss and groans, his fingers digging into Hux’s sides for stability. He’s pretty sure he’ll come before they even make their way to the shower if Hux keeps this up, and he knows that Hux knows. He can’t stop himself from making embarrassing noises, stifling them against Hux’s shoulder. 

“Stars, Ren, don’t eat me,” Hux mutters and he sounds amused. He loosens his grip on Kylo’s cock and caresses his thighs instead. Kylo whines and tries to grind against his palm, but Hux doesn’t let him. 

“Please,” Kylo breathes out.

“Let’s get in the shower. I’m not cleaning up after you,” Hux orders and Kylo pushes his underwear down and hops inside, pleading. Hux takes his time with his own briefs, folding them in half, smoothing down any creases, laying them carefully on a vanity stand. 

“I’ll do this myself if you don’t hurry up,” Kylo says, but it’s a weak, empty threat and Hux knows it. 

“Please, be my guest,” Hux replies. Kylo concentrates on the red spot his teeth left on Hux’s left shoulder, trying to calm himself down. After all, he doesn’t want to come at that exact moment, he wants to last as long as his heated, trembling body will allow.

“I hate you,” Kylo mutters. Hux smiles and finally joins him in the shower, closing the door behind him with unnecessary pomp. 

“I know,” he says and plants a small kiss to the corner of Kylo’s lip. Kylo tries to deepen it but Hux avoids him, reaching forward to turn on the water instead. The overhead shower comes to life and sprays them with cold water. Hux yelps and shudders while Kylo laughs, relishing the coolness. Hux’s hair turns darker in the water and he puts on a dismayed face. 

“I forgot water does this.”

“You’re so adorable,” Kylo says, before he can think those words through. Hux glares at him, but he seems touched by them either way. 

“I’m going to wash this work of art, don’t distract me,” Hux announced and got a generous serving of shower gel from the provided bottle. Kylo frowned, but only for a moment. Then his eyes widened when Hux put both of his hands on his chest, rubbing them against his skin. The gel turns into rich foam and Hux keeps kneading his chest. 

“I’m going to fuck them later,” Hux promises, and moves on to Kylo’s stomach. He teases, his fingers sometimes slipping all the way down to Kylo’s inner thighs. Kylo holds his breath and then releases it all at the same time when his lungs are too full. His stomach quivers under Hux’s hands and he has to look up at the ceiling of the shower cubicle, water pouring onto his face. Hux gets onto his knees and washes Kylo’s legs, always coming close but never touching Kylo’s cock. 

“Turn around,” Hux commands. Kylo sighs but obliges, putting his hands to the wall of the shower. Hux stands again to wash Kylo’s back, but he’s not so thorough here. 

“Spread your legs and bend over.”

Kylo’s heart is beating fast in his chest when Hux’s hand slips between his asscheeks and spreads them. 

“Relax,” Hux orders and massages Kylo’s hole with his thumb. Kylo tries to relax but every single cell in his body is on edge. Hux pushes one finger inside Kylo, moving it just a little, letting Kylo adjust. He takes his time, taking the finger in and out, sometimes brushing a bundle of nerves which makes Kylo clench down on his finger, urging him to stay there and keep doing whatever he was doing. 

“Trust me,” Hux says. 

“You have a finger up my ass, what else do you want from me?”

“You’re a real charmer,” Hux chuckles, and then he pulls his finger out, spreads Kylo’s asscheeks and puts his mouth to his hole. 

All of Kylo’s thoughts stop, explode and leave save for the only one –  _ is that his tongue?!  _

Hux alternates between nibbling and sucking at the flesh and sticking his tongue inside Kylo. He’s gripping Kylo’s sides and Kylo, suddenly inspired, takes his right and laces their fingers together. Hux keeps eating him out without missing a beat, but he shifts his grip to hold tighter onto Kylo’s hand. 

Kylo closes his eyes, his head hangs low and he breathes heavily, trying to last longer but Hux’s mouth is relentless. Kylo clutches Hux’s hand so tight it’s almost painful, and Hux surprises him by touching his cock with the other. Kylo comes with a groan, spattering the shower wall with his spent. His legs tremble and Hux is still licking his ass and stroking his cock until Kylo can’t take it anymore and collapses with his forehead against the wall. Hux finally lets go of him and stands up, pressing himself against Kylo’s back. He wraps his arms around Kylo’s waist and rests his chin on Kylo’s shoulder, planting small kisses on his neck. 

“Are you alright?” Hux whispers. 

“Yeah, it’s just… wow. That was incredible,” Kylo breathes out. 

“Good,” Hux says, almost purrs, “it was my pleasure.”

“Was it?” Kylo asks and pushes himself off the wall. Hux lets him turn around so that they’re face to face before he replies. 

“Well, spiritually at least. It’s nice to know you’re enjoying your lessons.” He’s hard against Kylo’s thigh. “Now hurry up, I have some tits to fuck.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/EllstraH) and [tumblr](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
